A Rose of Thorns
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: Set in an AU. Eren gets hired by Erwin to be Levi's servant so he can help his family. Levi is known as the selfish king and uses Eren to do anything he wants. But as his cold heart begins to warm up for Eren, he begins to fall in love unknowingly. WARNING: Contains yaoi, sex, bondage and rape and possibly blood. Levi x Eren and some Jean x Marco
1. The kingdom of wings

_The moment you hear me screaming your name, you will drive deeper and deeper into the dreams of never ending lust and desire. If it goes on, I'll lose my senses and fall into the trap laid out by you filled with ecstasy and lust._

xXxXxXxXx

"I will be back soon." Eren Jaeger kissed Mikasa Ackerman's forehead and left for his job hunt. Mikasa looked down, a small blush on her face. She was Eren's sister. Or that was what Eren saw her as. But she always wanted more. Armin walked through with a bowl of rice and some bread. "Mikasa, maybe we should look for jobs as well. We only have this much." he passed the bread to Mikasa and shared the rice with her. "We need to help Eren. He's been trying so hard to get a job so he can support us." Mikasa looked down at the only food she would be getting.  
>"Y-Yeah..." She stuttered. Ever since their mother died a few years prior, the three of them had been trying so hard to support each other. They only had each other after all and Eren decided to earn money. Instead of begging like he usually did he wanted to try and get a job and work for money like everybody else. He was already 16 years old and there, you started working at 13.<p>

Eren walked down the twisted streets of Germany. People were selling different items from fish to fine silks. He asked at every stall if he could work for them but all they did was look him up and down and tell him to 'fuck off,' for being a runt. It was absolutely hopeless finding a job. This was getting him nowhere. He sat down on a nearby wall and re-evaluated himself. What was the best solution? What could he do? A horse stopped in front of him and Eren looked up to see who was sitting on this horse. The person was a very tall man with a muscular body. His hair was blonde and he looked to be in his mid-40's. But from the looks of his dark green cloak, he worked for the king.

"What's troubling you, young man?" The stranger asked, getting off his horse. Eren furrowed his eye-brow. Why would one of the kings henchmen want a conversation with a peasant like himself? But if he didn't answer him, he could easily tell the king and get him executed and he couldn't deal with that. Mikasa and Armin couldn't take care of themselves anyway. He sighed, opening his mouth to speak.  
>"I need a job...my family is poor and we have no money, but everywhere I go, they all tell me to get lost." He mumbled under his breath. Would the man really be interested? Or did he just want to know so he could laugh at his misery? The man smiled, helping Eren to his feet.<br>"Well, lucky for you, there is a free job for you. You'll be working under the king as a servant. The pay is good but the hours are long." He explained. A job? An actual job opportunity? Was this real or a dream? He didn't care if the hours were long. He could send the money home to Mikasa and Armin. They were smart enough to know what to spend the money on. Without thinking for another second, Eren accepted. Any form of money making was good at that point.

"Thanks so much! But why ask me? I'm a stranger." The man shook Eren's hand. His hand was a little rough and huge but he could get used to it.  
>"Well it was my mission to find a servant for king Levi but everybody turned down the offer. We'll train you up and help you. All you need to do is do whatever the king tells you to do." The man said. "My name is Erwin Smith. I work for King Levi as a commanding officer." He formally stated. Eren blinked. Erwin? He was famous and well known around Germany. He had a better reputation than king Levi, who sat on his throne taking people to their deaths. He had to admit, it was going to be scary working for him, but if it would help Armin and Mikasa live better, then he'd do anything.<p>

"I'm Eren Jaeger." He said nervously. Erwin nodded, holding Eren's shoulder as he led him inside.  
>"Alright, it's settled, you'll work for the king starting now. We'll need to get you some new clothes. If the king finds out you're a peasant, we'll both be going to our deaths." Erwin explained. He took him to a room where a manly looking woman with glasses was. She smirked, jumping over to Eren and Erwin. She was taller than Eren was but something about her made her look a little...odd. Her hair was pushed into a scruffy looking pony tail and and she wasn't dressed neatly like her colleague was. Erwin put his hand in front of Eren, coughing a little bit.<br>"This is Eren. He's going to be the king's new servant now that he sent that other kid to her death." He explained. To her death. Oh god. He was going to be killed right? The woman furrowed her eye brow, a small chuckle passing her mouth. "Oh no, I take it you brought him to me so he could get dressed properly?" She was wearing the same uniform as Erwin which showed her superiority over Eren. Erwin nodded.  
>"Yeah, got anything in his size? He's pretty scrawny and tall. A little smaller than you perhaps?" Erwin estimated as the woman went through a box and brought out a pair of pants and a white shirt. Over that was a jacket to be worn with what looked like a pair of wings at the back. That was the emblem of their kingdom. The woman coughed in a manly fashion. "Try it on." She said, turning around to give the male some privacy. Eren made a small sound when he was changed and the woman looked him up and down.<p>

"My my, very handsome. Stay put." She gave him some harnesses. Eren looked at them with a puzzled expression on his face.  
>"Why do I need to put these on?" He asked the madwoman. She simply giggled.<br>"The king likes it. That's all you need to know." Was her answer. She held out her hand. "My name is Hanji Zoe, I look forward to working with you." Eren shook her hand. "A-And I'm Eren Jaeger." He said. Erwin gently held Eren's shoulders, leading him to the showers.  
>"Shower as well. Levi hates dirty things." he told him as Eren nodded simply. He would do absolutely anything to get this job. He closed the door and showered himself.<p>

XxXxXx

Meanwhile, Levi walked down the halls. He wasn't dressed for royalty. He was dressed in the same clothes as Erwin except he didn't have the cloak on to hide his uniform. Erwin bowed when Levi walked past him. "Hey douche, did you bring me a servant?" He asked as Erwin nodded his head.  
>"Yes I did. He's taking a shower to clean himself for you. His name is Eren Jaeger, sir." He explained as Levi sternly stared at him. He was small for his age, which was guessed to be 32 years old. His hair was jet black and his eyes spoke of 1000 stories. They were coloured a mystical silver colour. The short man dusted his hands off, nodding his head.<p>

"Age?" He asked Erwin with interest. Erwin thought, picturing Eren in his head.  
>"Anywhere between 15 and 18 years old." He explained to the king who let off a long sigh.<br>"Hiring little brats then, huh? Fine. Send him up to my room afterwards." He simply said, walking off into the distance.

Little did Eren know at the time that he was in for the job of a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the opening chapter XD Hope you enjoyed reading it. I corrected all the spellinggrammar mistakes I could see so if you see any, tell me please because I hate leaving them in it. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The poison poured into me

**Warning, a huge sex scene ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you**

* * *

><p>Once Eren had finished his shower and dried himself off, he met back up with Erwin. Erwin showed Eren to Levi's room. "He wants you here and for you to wait for him." He said simply. Eren nodded, taking a deep breath as he awaited for the king to come back. Truth be told, he had no idea how he looked. He knew nothing about the king at all. All he knew was that he ordered so many deaths and was incredibly selfish. Erwin left him in there, so he sat on a small seat at the end of the bed and awaited for the king's arrival. It wasn't long before the king did in fact arrive. Eren was nervous. What if the king took one look at him and decided that he was better off dead? He gulped as he bowed to Levi.<br>"Y-Your majesty my name is E-Ere-"  
>"Eren Jaeger. Yeah, yeah. You're the brat Erwin hired, aren't you?" He snapped at the younger male, who slowly nodded. Brat?! He did not like being referred to as a brat at all. '<em>I'm not a brat damn it!'<em> He thought to himself. This was his first time setting eyes on the king. He had to admit, he thought he'd be a little older looking. Rumours had spread that the king was anywhere between 30 and 35, but this man looked 22. Maybe he was just young looking. Eren didn't know. He was small as well, with narrow eyes coloured silver.

Eren took a deep breath. "Anything your majesty needs?" He asked. He knew what being a servant was. He may had been a peasant but he wasn't stupid. Levi looked Eren up and down. Cute. That was what came into Levi's mind. Eren was taller than Levi, but so was everybody. He was also cute and timid. That was just what he needed. He wouldn't squeal. He wouldn't cry because he was the king and if he wanted, he could have him executed.

xXxXxXx

He looked at me with his mysterious eyes. I had no idea what he was planning to do to me. What was my first errand? Was it to cook for him? Fetch him something? But I didn't even know my way around the castle. All I could do was pray that Erwin was near by to help me out if I needed it.  
>"Strip." Levi simply told me. Strip?! What now?! Why would the king want me to strip? All these thoughts and possibilities came flooding through my head. Why did he want me to? Did I do something wrong? Did he think I had some weapon hidden on me? "W-why?" My voice was but a squeak, quieter than a mouse. My whole body was beginning to shake as Levi just gave me a blank stare. It looked as if he wouldn't even take no as an answer. There was no way out of this.<p>

"Because I told you to. Strip." He ordered me. My hands were shaking hard as I slowly unbuttoned by shirt. He was watching me the entire time with intense eyes, scanning my body up and down. This was what he wanted. I knew now what was going to happen to me. He stood up. I towered over him so it shouldn't be too difficult to get him off me right? That thought kept going through my head as he grabbed my wrists in a bruising grip. It hurt. Pain went through my entire body. He held my hands up against the bed using his left hand as his right hand began to unstrap my harnesses and belts I had. Hanji, she must had known this was coming if she gave me the pointless harnesses to begin with. That traitor! I thought she was on my side as well. A very small chuckle came from the king's lips as he pushed his body against mine. What was he thinking? Please. Stop. No. Don't go any further. I wanted to go home and be with Mikasa and Armin. They always knew how to comfort me if I was scared, but they weren't here right now. They weren't going to save me from this treacherous king who was on top of me. My hands began to struggle under his grip as I pleaded and begged to be released. My eyes teared up and began to water. He was mean to me.

"N-No, S-Sire l-let me go, p-please." I begged but to no victory. He stuck two fingers into my mouth. Drool and sweat ran down them whilst the man smirked. He slowly released my hands and took the harnesses off me. He must had knew that I wouldn't do anything. I needed this job. I needed to make Armin and Mikasa's lives better no matter what. So I had to comply with this man's wishes. The next thing I knew, he had used the harnesses and tied my hands together. I closed my eyes, hoping this would end soon. "Say Eren, have you ever heard of sex?" I knew it. I was going to be raped. My face flushed up a dark red as he slowly released his fingers from my mouth, licking my drool away. Disgusting. I'm a man, aren't I? So why would he do this kind of thing to another man? He ripped off the remaining buttons on my shirt as lips met with my nipples. He began to lap at them with his tongue, which sent 1000 electric bolts through my entire body. It was an impatient feeling. "N...ngh.." How embarrassing. To make that kind of noise...why? Levi wasn't going to stop there though. In fact, that was almost a green light for him. He pushed down his crotch area against mine as he began to grind against me. W-what was this? My thighs trembled. It was almost as if he was trying to give me the sensation of what 'making love' was. My dignity...it was all going away with each grind against my body he did. My breath was harsh and my throat was making noises again. My southern area reacted, growing erect because of this man's actions. It almost looked to me as if he was trying to thrust into me whilst my clothes were still on. But having another man's member grinding up and down my own was too much for me. I covered my mouth, desperately trying to suppress my noises. Fingers began to trace my hips, dropping further and further down my body until they grabbed something. I jolted up then, my eyes wide in panic. I began to struggle again, wanting this man to get off me.

"S-Stop!" I pleaded but I could tell he wasn't buying it.  
>"Stop? But you're already this hard." He simply said to me, his hand moving up and down my cock. He began to claim me greedily, leaving hickeys up and down my body. But I was writhing and panting under him. My hips raised up a bit to meet with his hand and my fingers were in fists, trying to break free of the harnesses. Why was I acting so lewd? My toes curled up on ends as I bit my lips. His tongue circled my nipples again. This was intense. It felt like I was sent in a never-ending land of desire. This was desire. I desired more, didn't I? His hand began to work faster. I could feel his fingers exploring every inch of my member before his thumb dipped into the very tip of it. Was he teasing me like this on purpose? I wanted him to stop teasing me. Wait...I wanted him to stop. My dignity, my loyalty. Everything was being poured away with every sound I made. A simple smirk played across his lips.<br>"Those are some cute sounds huh..." He whispered, licking my ear lobe. His other hand went by my rear. No...where are you putting those fingers? Stop it. Stop! I couldn't do anything. Pain shot up and down as he pushed a finger inside of me. This hurt. This was pain. This wasn't pleasure. My voice was let out in a broken cry. "A..a..ahh n..no...f-fuuuuu!" I bit my lip to the point of it bleeding. By the end of it, there was nothing I could do, was there? This or get killed right? I had no choice. That was what I kept telling myself. He began to move that finger that was inside of me, scratching it along my walls. I felt as if I'd throw up frankly. My arms tugged violently on the harness and my body was trying to get him off me. It shook from head to toe; nothing should be pushed into that area. A second finger was pressed. Uncomfortable. I wasn't lubricated properly so this hurt a lot. I took deep breathes, trying to adjust to the foreign feeling. I was still a virgin. I didn't know what it was, but Levi was almost being...gentle? Was that the word? His hand on my member began to move harder and faster. It was almost as if he was trying to push the pain out of my body and replace it with the pleasure. I felt a surge build up in my stomach. Those fingers inside of me now...they were magic. He pushed against a spot inside of me.

"H-HAAA...A...OO..AHH!" I cried out in bliss, covering my mouth from such an embarrassing sound. I could see Levi's facial expression. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Oh Eren, was that the spot?" He said, lifting my head up so we made eye contact. I shook my head but he simply growled, biting my neck ferociously. "Don't keep your voice down. I will remind you that you now work for me and I can kill you and your family." He told me. What cruel words. He was so cruel. I nodded as he slipped my trousers of completely. "I wonder, can you spread your legs like a woman?" He asked me, slipping in between my legs completely. I averted eye contact but suddenly, his fingers were replaced with something bigger. I couldn't even let out a sound. It strained me. He slowly released the harnesses that were on my wrists as I threw my arms over him for support. This man scared me. I was powerless under him. He slowly pushed all the way inside of me and remained where he was so I could get used to it. At least he was taking it easy...I guess... He slowly began to move in and out of me, keeping a steady rhythm. It hurt. It hurt a lot. My body jolted up at every thrust he did to me. I looked up as my eyes locked with Levi's for a second or so. He had a tired expression. He was sweating and I could tell...even if he wanted to...he couldn't stop. His hands were at either side of my head trying to keep up right. But then...

"AHHHHHHH! N..NGH GAAA...H...HAA..." My voice echoed around the entire room going back to my ears. His cock had hit against that same spot inside of me. He smirked, pulling out of me and ramming back into me on that spot. No! My body couldn't take this kind of pleasure. No matter how much I denied it, I was loving this kind of thing done to me. The pleasure of the sword was thrust into me over and over again. I felt my release coming closer and closer. Blood and sweat mixed together filled the room, leaving behind that sweet smell of sex. "C..ahh...cum..ming..." I tried to warn, releasing heavily onto his chest. My voice had cracked into a high pitch yelp of ecstay. He let off a low grunt and spilled his seeds inside of me. He pulled out, sweat dripping onto my forehead.  
>"Shower then make me dinner." Was all he said. After doing all this to me, he wanted me to go make him dinner? Cruel. I looked up and down my body. There were deep purple hickeys all over me. I had to hide this from the others.<p>

XxXxXx

Eren quickly put his clothes back on and scurried away. He was too embarrassed to even look back at Levi, who had a very satisfied grin on his face. He sent forth a maid to clear away the mess in the room. Eren didn't want to be seen by Erwin or the others, but he bumped into a tall looking man with dark hair and freckles. "A-Ahh..." Eren squeaked, bowing as an apology. The man looked Eren up and down. He couldn't have been any older than Eren himself. He tugged on Eren's arm, leading him to a private bathing room.  
>"There, if you go in the other one, Erwin and the others will see." This man had the same uniform as Eren.<br>"T-Thank you, b-but who are you?" He asked. The man looked Eren straight in the eye.  
>"Marco Bott. I know what happened. The king's a selfish man. I'm one of the maids here. Just shower and I'll take you to the kitchen and show you how to cook." He assured. A friend. Eren finally made a friend. Erwin and Hanji just seemed like two traitors far as far as he was concerned. He smiled happily and nodded.<p>

"Thank you Marco." he said, going into the private bathroom. Finally, a place to relax after all that had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>As I say every chapter, if you see a grammarspelling mistake tell me as I absolutely hate leaving it in. Thanks XD**


	3. A poor brat

**Sorry if this chapter seems halfassed. Truth is, I am currently away with very low laptop charge so yeaaaah...I only wanted to release a chapter for you guys haha I'll make the next one better. I haven't even bothered to do a spelling and grammar check as I don't have the time **

* * *

><p>After exiting the showers, Eren came out and found that Marco was still there. Did he wait for him to finish? He felt a little glad that he did because he had a feeling that he would get lost around the castle very easily. "Thanks for waiting for me." He said to him with a short smile. Marco nodded his head and the two males made their way down to the kitchens. Eren had no idea what to cook for the king. "W-What does Levi like eating?" He asked as Marco thought for a few minutes."Well, he's a pretty picky eater. This woman named Petra was his last servant and she was sent to her death for making him rice pudding so not rice." Eren gulped at that. Sent to her death? Just for making something he didn't like? Was that information true or was Marco just joking? "R-Really? Sent to her death?" Eren stuttered as the taller man bit his lips before falling into heaps of laughter. "Of course it isn't. Sorry I was messing." A bag of flower was smashed down onto Marco's head. A man with blondish brown hair was staring up at Marco. He was taller than Eren but smaller than Marco was. Something told him though that he was pretty tough and could beat him up in a second however, Eren had to stop himself from bursting out into fits of laughter because he thought the man who had came in resembled a horse.<p>

"Don't scare him." The man said. Marco had blushed 50 shades of red and turned to face the smaller male. He bowed a little bit to him as an apology. Were these two in some form of relationship? His thoughts were answered when the smaller man kissed Marco's lips very gently. "Why are you so cute Marco?" He asked, hugging him tightly. Marco nuzzled his head into the man's shoulder, almost as if he was taking in his scent. These two had a strong bond and one day, Eren wanted to find somebody who could be his love of his life and also his soul mate. Was that too much to as for? "J-Jean, don't embarrass me in front of my new friend." Marco stuttered, pulling away from Jean's grip. "Eren, this is my boyfriend Jean. Jean this is Eren." He introduced the two. Jean had picked Marco up, swinging him over his shoulder. "Eren, this dude is mine so keep away!" Marco was almost steaming when Jean said that, hitting his back. Eren laughed a little bit before realising he was off track. He needed to cook. No matter how emotionally traumatized he was, he needed to cook for the king. He grabbed Marco's attention again with a small wave. "Marco, I need to be cooking for the king." Marco nodded as Jean put the taller male back down onto the floor. Marco quickly scurried over and the two males began to cook for Levi.

A few hours had passed and Eren had finally finished serving out the table as Levi came down. Erwin and Hanji were at either side of him like two lions guarding the pack leader. Eren was stood nervously at the side of the table with Marco watching in anticipation. If Levi was a lion, then he was definitely a lamb. If the king didn't like the food they had made... would he have them executed on the spot? Worse though...what if he did those things again to him. He felt as if he could just break down into masses of tears on the spot. He found that he was trembling again and he knew that he had to be strong. He just had to be. He couldn't even look Hanji and Erwin in the eye anymore as they must had knew that was coming if they fitted him with pointless harnesses. He felt like a walking, talking bondage set. He felt as if he was just shouting out to the world to have sex with him. But he wasn't. As far as he was concerned, he was still innocent. He wanted to believe he was anyway. Levi dug his fork into the food. Erwin and Hanji had left leaving Marco and Eren. Levi made a small 'tch' sound but carried on eating. From the looks of things, he liked the food he and Marco made. A form of relief swept over him. Eren had to remain in the castle 24/7 now. He had to stay there and answer every command that he was given. Whether it was normal or not.

XxXxXxX

A week had gone by and Eren was living up to the standards set in place by Levi. He had been there whenever Levi needed him. But not all commands were as good as 'clean my clothes.' Eren's body had been used at least three times since he began working for him. He hated it. He had been paid and the money made had been sent to Armin and Mikasa so they could buy food. He was getting meals and a place to sleep at the castle. He did feel bad but at least Armin and Mikasa could get actual meals. Eren didn't know how much longer the kingdom was going to be under Levi's command. The enraged people were sure to end it soon. The day when a mutiny would arise up was awaiting soon.

"Eren?" Levi was in the corridor Eren was. Eren was parked, staring out into the town whilst holding the kings clothes. Eren bowed too Levi quickly. He wanted to get away before Levi did anything else to him there. He needed to get away before Levi did anything else too him. "S-sorry, I was on my way down to clean your clothes, sire." He exclaimed. Levi nodded slowly. Eyes locked with eyes for seconds. Eren could see that Levi looked almost...sad? Why did he though? He looked lonely. He watched as Levi's hand raised a bit. Eren flinched, afraid of being hurt by him but Levi's hand was gently put onto his head. He ruffled it a few times before simply walking off down the hall. What the hell was that?! Was that a way to try and get Eren to strip again? Eren was biting his lips with rage at that point. Levi was so unpredictable that it actually scared him. Eren's hand went up as he lightly patted where Levi had stroked his head. A small prick of red flushed his cheeks. He quickly shook his head. _'Get it together Eren, that guys an asshole who rapes you!'_ He thought, running down to wash Levi's clothes.

Eren was being tailed by somebody at that point. A figure dressed in a dark hood followed quietly behind him. He trace Eren's every step and in his hand was a hammer. Eren had no idea that he was being tailed at all. He just went about his chores in the washing room and cleaned the kings clothes like he was supposed to. He had the door wide open so he could easily go in and out of the room if he needed too but that also meant that his stalker could come in. And he did. The stranger slowly lifted the hammer up into the air and bashed Eren's head. Eren couldn't react quick enough. He fell unconsciously too the floor, small tears in his eyes. He was scared and the first person he wanted there was Levi. Not Mikasa or Armin but Levi. The figure scurried out and left Eren there. Completely and utterly alone. There was blood around Eren's head from where he was bashed but he was still alive. The stranger had left no sign that he was there. For Eren, it had all happened far too quickly. He didn't even get too see who it was.

But the figure soon took his hood down when he was down the corridor. It was no other person than Erwin with a wide smirk on his face. "I'm sorry Eren but Levi is mine."

Levi was in his room, awaiting Eren to bring his clothes back. "Shitty brat, could he not know how to clean?" He growled under his breath, standing up. He swore he was going too 'punish' Eren for this later on. He had never taken so long before to do a simple errand and it pissed him off frankly. He grumbled under his breath. Hanji was stood in front of the room where Eren was. She put her hands in front of Levi. "Sir, something has happened." Levi's heart jumped into his throat. Eren was in there. Why did he feel...almost...worried? He had never been worried before about another human being. He growled, hitting Hanji's hand away. "Shitty four-eyes, let me past this instance!" He was serious. Even Hanji gulped as she opened the door to reveal Marco, a girl called Sasha and even Armin carrying Eren out of the room. Levi saw the blood down Eren's face. His face was emotionless but his eyes said otherwise. There was Eren's blood on the floor. He turned to Hanji.

"Find out who did this...get the secret police involved if you had too..." He mumbled under his breath. "Have the person who did this bought too me and I will make them feel more pain." His fists were in knuckles.  
><em>'Tch...when did I become a soppy kissass? Levi...you're losing it...stop! Don't let your emotions get the better of you. Eren is a sex toy! That is all! Nothing more!'<em> Levi kept telling himself, walking back down the stairs.

He knew Eren wasn't dead. He knew it inside.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, tell me if you see a spellinggrammar mistake. You're doing me a favour XD**


	4. I'm writhing

Levi still had no idea who had hit Eren over the head. He had the secret police investigating the whole place and Eren was placed in the care of Hanji and Armin who had knowledge on how the human body worked. Marco was on edge and worried as well. Nobody saw who had done that too Eren but he wasn't dead. Levi had faith in Eren that he would recover soon. And when he did...he was going to give him a small 'punishment.' Levi was currently sat at the end of the small bed Eren was laying on and was staring blankly into space but was acting almost as if he was worried about Eren. Erwin had came in, acting as if he knew nothing of the incident. "Sire, we searched the premises for anybody who could had been a suspect but so far, we've found nothing." Erwin had said, going through some files that he had in his hand. Levi simply nodded standing up and leaning against the window. A small sigh played past his lips. "Right. Dismissed." He mumbled. Erwin nodded his head, leaving the two alone together. The king had dismissed Armin and Hanji earlier just so he could be alone with Eren. _'Levi...what's your deal?'_ He mentally scolded to himself.

A few days had gone by. People had been in and out to see if Eren was okay and finally, he had awoken from his deep slumber. Levi was the first and only one there when Eren had awoken. "Glad to see you back." He said with a hint of happiness in his voice but nevertheless, he tried to keep with his cold expression. Eren gulped, feeling the bandage on his head. "My head hurts." He said, gripping it tightly. But apart from the headache, Eren was alright. And Levi could see it by the way he looked at him so then...

xXxXxXxXx

Levi had pinned me down to the bed before I could say another word. His plain expression met with my eyes. I had to avert my eyes as I just felt too awkward to look at Levi directly. His hands weren't slow like they were the first time we did it. He had already slipped my pants down before I knew it and began to nuzzle my underwear. "Tongue or hand?" He asked me. What? How can I answer such an embarrassing question? I was used to this kind of teasing but every time he did this too me and invaded my privacy, I always felt as if I was going to cry. I shivered a little. This was happening quickly. He wasn't being slow this time. I must had made Levi upset if he was treating me like this. I had a bad feeling about this so I tried in a desperation to close my legs and to hide my dignity but it was all too late. His tongue began to lap at the bulge in my underwear as I squirmed under him. "Nn..." I couldn't help making noises. He had decided for me to use his tongue rather than his hand. I clenched my teeth, feeling myself harden around his tongue. His hands slowly pinched the tip of my underwear, bringing them down so just my erection had become free. The cold air hit my bare skin making me shiver a little.

"I'll ask you again, hand or tongue?" Levi whispered into my ear in his demanding voice. My voice was quiet, suppressed almost and I couldn't help but too stutter. "T-Tongue..." I finally had the courage too say. My heart was beating at 100 miles per second and felt as if it was going to explode in my throat. His tongue began to tease my erection, starting from the bottom. "NNGH!" A hot, wet feeling enveloped my member. I bit my tongue to try and remain quiet and to not embarrass myself as much as I already was. My hips raised up to meet with Levi's mouth. Why was he doing this? This was beyond embarrassing. "L-Levi, t-that's ahh embarrassing!" I had no idea why I even bothered too protest now. I knew it was all futile. He had a tight grip on my hips so I couldn't thrust up or choke him. Levi shook his head, his tongue beginning to go up my cock. He stopped at the tip, putting a few kisses on it before his tongue had dipped into the slit. "..A...AHHH!" My voice was cracked and broken and I couldn't do anything to hold my voice back anymore. The pleasure was too much. The sounds of Levi's saliva enveloping my member filled the room. "Haa..a...ngh..." My face was bright red and my eyes tight shut. If I was to watch Levi, I would only feel more flustered than I already was. He gently began to take my member in full, his tongue swirling around my cock. It does feel...nice...but I wouldn't ever admit that too Levi. My breath hitched up and my hand entangled with Levi's hair. "S-Seriously...aah...t-this is haa e-embarra...ssing..." My voice came out in more moans than words. Levi then pulled back, a string of saliva still connected too my member. I hid my face in the top of his hair as the view was far too embarrassing to look at.

I heard a zip sound and then I realized that his cock was now on display. He had a very small lustful blush on his face and then he turned me too my front a little rougher than before and gripped my hips. He then pushed into my hole, filling me up again. I closed my eyes and made an uncomfortable muffled sound. He began slowly but then started to push in with force. My voice echoed around the room and my nails dug into the pillow case I had a tight grip of. Then Levi said something that surprised me. "Don't worry me like that again." He said in a breathless voice. Was Levi...worried about me? A swarm of happiness swept over me. "N..Ngh..." I nodded as if to say 'sorry' but my voice couldn't even come out. He pushed a little bit deeper into me. In this position, he had better access. "Ha...ah!" He stopped halfway so I could adjust. My hips squirmed violently to Levi's length but I was alright for him to continue again. He lifted my shirt up over my shoulders and his tongue began to go down my back, leaving a few hickeys on my skin. I slowly began to move my hips so it was in time with his movements. "Ungh..ha...ah..." I couldn't control my voice and it was embarrassing to make these kind of noises. Levi pulled out again then pushed back in with a little more force than before. "Ah...haah...ngh...L-Levi..." I couldn't help to say his name. My body writhed in so much pleasure under him but even though I didn't admit it, the way I was acting, Levi knew I was enjoying it. My member began to leak heavily, dripping down onto the covers. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to climax. I desperately bit my lips to quieten my voice but it was just not working out for me. Even though Levi liked it, I didn't want to hear my voice echo around me.

"A-AH!" Levi's hand snaked onto my cock as he began to pump at it. My voice was just couldn't stay quiet now. "B-BAH..! HAH...AH.." Saliva began to fall down the corner of my mouth. I couldn't control myself now. I had lost control of my body. Levi began to lick at my earlobe. "Why do you try and hold your voice down? I want to hear it." He whispered in a seductive tone of voice. Stupid Levi! It's because it's embarrassing that I keep it down. "B-Becau..se..ahh...i-it's embarrassing..." I said in a rasped voice. I swore I heard a chuckle from Levi! "It's only me...don't hold it in." But even so! I can hear it as well and that just made it even more embarrassing than it already was. Does Levi not understand that? I don't want to embarrass myself by making stupidly lewd moans. "I-I can still...ahh...h-hear it.."  
>"Let me hear it." He ordered me too do. I really never have a way out of this at the end of the day do I? He irritates me. But I complied anyway and my voice echoed into his ears. He really was a tease wasn't he? His hand was still on my member as he began to push against spots inside of me, desperate to get that spot that would give me pleasure. "AHH UFF...NGH..." My voice was loud when my prostate was hit. Levi knew then that he had found the spot. He pulled out and rammed back into me, hitting that spot every time. I couldn't control myself. My voice was loud and I was a squirming, writhing, moaning, blushing mess. The two of us were entangled in one another, sweat dripping onto the covers. He was letting out very small, quiet groans where as I was moaning loudly. The room was hot. It made my face red and the smell of sweat and sex lingered around the room. Levi left a few more hickeys on me to claim me and his hand pumped at my member faster and faster.<p>

"L-LEVI AHHH!" I yelled his name out in orgasm as I released heavily onto the covers. He let out a low groan and pulled out of me before releasing as well. I collapsed onto the bed and he laid next too me.

xXxXxXxXx

Levi soon sat up, looking back down at the exhausted Eren. He pulled his trousers back up and put the covers over Eren. "Sleep brat. Finish your jobs after you've recovered." He whispered too him. He helped Eren dress himself again in case Hanji came back in and saw the mess they had made. Eren had fallen fast asleep after he was changed. Levi studied Eren's sleeping face and rolled his eyes.

_'Why is he so cute?' _

* * *

><p><strong>There few. I did a grammar check but sometimes I leave bits in that I don't notice. If you see anything, let me know as I hate leaving it in XD Hopefully this chapter was better than the last one as I had longer to work on it. I wrote this and I had Harry Potter on in the background but got so distracted I had to turn it off in the end haha <strong>


	5. Embodied hands

Eren was finally up and about again. Hanji had told him to stay in bed for a few more days but he was adamant about getting back to work. He was back to being used as Levi's toy and back to making him his food, washing his clothes, cleaning the rooms etc. Erwin had been watching him from the distance but as the alert was high, he didn't do anything that would potentially harm Eren in the meantime. Levi was also sticking close by to him. Eren was cleaning the windows, standing on the tip of his toes to reach the top. Hanji snuck up behind Eren, her hands digging into a pressure point in his hips as Eren jolted upright, spilling the water he had in a tub onto the floor. "Hanji!" He whined, picking up the bucket. A small giggle came from Hanji's throat. She swiftly sat on the couch, watching Eren struggling to clean the window. "Eren, hey, do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Eren shrugged a little.  
>"Christmas?" Which was true but by the look on Hanji's face, that wasn't what she was talking about. Hanji shook her head and clapped her hands, jumping up and down. Eren just looked like a brick had hit him and stared at Hanji like she was a weirdo but he had gotten to know her and knew that she was a more than a little bit weird. "Noooo! It's Levi's birthday as well." Eren nodded before his eyes widened.<br>"SERIOUSLY?!" He choked, looking around frantically. "Oh no, I suppose I have to get him something as well! Oh god oh god oh god! He'll do those things to me if I don't get him anything!" He gulped, thinking about what Levi would do. He'd probably try putting a gag in him and a blindfold. The thought was sickening. Hanji took a hold of Eren by his wrist. "Lucky for you, Marco offered to take over your shift so the two of us will do a little bit of shopping, what do you say to that, eh Eren?" She suggested. He nodded eagerly, desperate to find a birthday present for him. He didn't have much money at all as all the money he had been paid with went too Mikasa and Armin. The two of them were living much comfortably and Armin found work as well. He did find it a shame however how he had to spend Christmas in the castle but at least Mikasa and Armin had each other to spend Christmas with.

Marco came in, a small blush on his face and his hair was a mess. "S-Sorry Hanji that I'm late." He shyly stuttered. She smiled, pushing her glasses up her face.  
>"Nah nah don't worry. Was Jean doing those things to you?" Eren watched as Marco's face turned a strawberry red, steam almost being seen from him. He pushed the girl out of the room and Eren had to laugh a little at how he was behaving but then again, if somebody teased him about Levi doing things to him, he'd react in the same way. He sighed in defeat, patting Marco's shoulder before running out after Hanji. He bumped into Levi on the way, bowing too him.<p>

"S-Sorry about that sire." He said. Levi made a small noise before turning around to face Eren. He was inches away that time and Eren's heart began to beat in those familiar beats again. "Should you be up and about?" He questioned him with a small smile. Eren quickly ran away, too embarrassed and scared to answer him. Levi was a little puzzled by that action and faintly stared at Hanji, his face showing some signs of confusion from the younger males actions. He coughed a few times. "What did you tell him, shitty four-eyes?" He asked. Hanji shrugged but then giggled at him, her eye-brow furrowing.  
>"Heh...you're a man, you don't notice these things." She skipped off after Eren, seeing him bent down on the bottom of the steps, gripping his shirt. She leaned down, patting his back a little and sighed out quietly. "What's the matter?" She asked him. Eren shook his head, burying them into his knees. "Oh god...I think the worst has happened...I-I think I may...b-be attracted to Levi." He said, red faced and fluttery. '<em>Why Levi though? He raped me when I first saw him but sometimes...h-he can be so considerate of me...'<em> Eren thought. _'Damn it... this is the worst.'_ Hanji helped Eren too his feet, walking him out into the town area. "Don't worry about it..." were her words. Eren looked at the money he had to spend on Levi, gulping. He didn't look poor anymore. He looked better, richer almost but it was just the uniform provided on the job. He picked up an expensive looking necklace, looking at the price then putting it back down again slowly.

"Hanji, what does Levi even like?" He asked her. She put a finger to her lips and then pointed too a stall with nice charms on it.  
>"I have no clue but if it's from you, anything." She said, skipping off to the stall with the unusual instruments on. Eren picked up what looked to be a sapphire stone coated in a gold chain. It was something to hang from your belt. It was small but it had costed the amount that he had. He bought the item with no other questions, his face heating up again. He was sure Levi would dislike it. But maybe he had to get him something else for Christmas as well? There was a chill in the air and then, Eren noticed that Levi was standing over him. He was dressed in a long black coat with a pair of leather gloves. He had a wool scarf on around his neck which covered half of his face. Everybody immediately bowed then backed away, not wanting to get in his way. Hanji was too busy fangirling over the instruments to even notice Levi.<p>

"Hey brat, are you not cold?" Levi asked him. Eren hid the charm in his pocket, shaking his head. The fact was, he was freezing cold and shivering. His face flushed because of how cool it was but also because Levi was there. But he tried to act tough. A small chuckle played from Levi as he pulled off the scarf from him. He then walked over too Eren and wrapped his delicate neck with the scarf. A hint of red peaked Eren's cheeks. He had the weird feeling in his stomach that made his heart beat quicker and quicker again. No doubt about it. He was attracted to Levi. Levi took the younger males hands, placing them by his mouth and gently blew warm air on them. "Honestly Eren, it looks as if it's going to snow and you look freezing. Come back inside with me. Four-eyes, we're heading back!" He called Hanji over who trailed the two males behind. Eren just had an awkward feeling in his stomach the whole time. It was like he wanted something more from Levi. He didn't seem like a selfish king. He seemed like a decent man. Sure he did things to Eren but sometimes, he acted so loving towards him and other times, downright selfish. Eren was confused. He didn't know what he should be feeling yet he was feeling nervous, insecure but also...happy. Levi took his hand and walked back to the castle with Eren. His hand was larger than Eren's and engulfed it completely. A small smile was spreading wider and wider on Eren's lips. He was happy.

_'I wish I could hold Levi's hand forever...'_


	6. Realisation

The next day soon came. Eren was so nervious about giving Levi his present. Everybody was told to gather in the main throne room so Eren went down with Marco. "This happens every year. We all gather down here and the king usually picks somebody to dance with him and we all have this party. It's the time when Levi isn't so bad." He explained to Eren with a smile on his face. Eren nodded, keeping the charm safe in his pocket. Everybody had to dress **to** impress. As Eren set eyes on Levi, he could see that the two were wearing a similar outfit. Although, Levi was the one who had Eren's outfit specially made. Levi was wearing a black shirt and waistcoat but white pants with a black coat on over it which reached passed his knees. He wore a pair of boots, reaching to his knees coloured in black with white laces to stand out. Eren was wearing the same outfit except he was wearing a white shirt and waistcoat, black pants and a white coat over the top. He had white shoes laced with black laces. The two showed to be dressed as total opposites to one another. Erwin and Hanji were on either side of the king and then Eren noticed that Armin and Mikasa were there. As Armin was a doctor, he must had invited Mikasa along with him. He smiled, running over to the two of them. "Mikasa! Armin! It's been a while!" He said. Mikasa nodded her head, a faint blush on her face.  
>"Indeed it has. Eren, have they found the person who hurt you yet?" She spoke in a mumble almost. Eren shook his head, laughing off the awkwardness to the question. "Nah but it's okay though." He assured, patting her shoulder.<p>

XxXxXx

The next thing I knew, I was grabbed by gentle hands. I turned my head to the side to see Levi staring up at me. What was he planning? In the middle of the whole crowd? It was his birhtday so I guess I couldn't really do anything that would upset him. Nobody liked to be upset on their birthday. "S-Sire?" He swept me onto the dance floor and put his hands on my hip and shoulder. "I want you to dance with me, Eren." He whispered into my ear. Was this a dream or was this reality? I didn't know anymore. But I was overwhelmed that Levi had asked me to dance with him. He slowly took a step back and I stumbled forward. In front of everybody. That was so embarrassing. A heard a small chuckle coming from Levi's mouth. "Eren, do you not know how to dance?" Everybody was staring at us. Eyes on my back. I slowly shook my head. He pulled back, bowing to me. This was strange of him. A king bowing to the servant? Shouldn't it be the other way around? "Then please, let me teach you." He whispered, kissing my hand. My face flushed a bright red but I nodded my head anyway. He then swept me away, spinning me around in his strong arms. He must have had practice at this because although he was taking it fast, he was only making it simple for me to know. It made me happy. It made me happy that I finally had somebody to be with like this. My heart was beating at 100 beats per second but I didn't care. There were butterflies in my stomach but I didn't care.

xXxXx

When was it that I started to be a softie? I used to kill people if they looked at me funny. I raped this brat when he first arrived here but now, I'm afraid that if I hurt him, he'd go. His smiling face. The way he laughs when he is happy. This brat, I want to hold him in my arms forever and ever. God damn it.  
>Fuck.<br>No.  
>This isn't what I should be feeling towards him. I spun him into the air and his small hands gripped my shoulders. He may be taller than me (as most people are) but he is such a cutie. I want to have sex with him. But not the kind I've been having with him till now. I want to actually 'make love' to him and do it like how romantic couples do it. That would make me the happiest person alive if I could do that to him. To see him blush and call my name. Not sire but Levi. I want him to call me Levi. I am still searching far and wide for that idiot who hit Eren over the head and I swear to god, when I catch him, I will make him suffer for what he did. Eren's little feet soon synchronized with the movement of my legs. He was getting the hang of this I saw. And I must admit, he looked very handsome in his outfit. I noticed how some people were beginning to dance as well now. Marco and that bastard Jean, Hanji and some random guy. Erwin and Armin? That's strange. Oh well, who am I to get involved with his affairs anyway. Truth is, Erwin and I used to date a long time ago but it all ended horribly. This was back when I was 16 years old. Eren's age. Erwin wanted to have sex with me but I refused at the time and ended up breaking up with him. But that was a long time ago. I hope he finds somebody else anyway. But thinking back to it, how scared I was that Erwin was going to do horrible things to me, could Eren had been that scared when I do those things to him? I wish that I could read his thoughts and know what he thinks of me. Right now, he's smiling at me but how long will that last?<p>

"S-Sire, I almost forgot." Eren halted our dance. What did he need? I saw him ruffle into his pocket then pull out a beautiful blue charm. He handed it to me with a smile on his face. It was beautiful, but what he said next was even more beautiful. "Happy birthmas." Birthmas? Haha oh Eren. Only he would put birthday and Christmas in one word. I put my hand in my own pocket. "Turn around Eren." I ordered. he nodded his head, turning around so he was facing away from me. I then put a beautiful, purple gemmed necklace around with a silver chain. He looked shocked when he turned back around. "Merry christmas Eren." I whispered to him, taking his hands and kissing them again. I heard him gulp a little. "S-Sire...kiss..." He was speaking almost gibberish. What was it that he was trying to tell me? I could tell he was nervious so I wanted to make it easier for him. I very gently took his hand and led him to the outside corridor away from everybody else. "What is it Eren?" (No Jean pun intended) I suttly asked. He twitched his thumbs. Did he want to quit his job? Is that why he was so nervious? Oh God I wouldn't know what to do! "K-Kiss...me..." He had said. Wait. What? He wanted to me to kiss him? I can do that if that was all. I gently moved up so I could reach Eren's lips (me being small and all was a little bit of a problem) and soon, my lips met with a softness. I left it at a peck at first but I was suprised that he made the kiss deeper.

XxXxXx

I couldn't do with just a little peck for a kiss. I needed something deeper. I hugged Levi tightly. I was the first to pull back from the kiss. My face was flushed, I just knew it. I went to my knees and buried my face into Levi's shirt, taking in his scent. I was so embarrassed. His hands ran through my hair gently which seemed to calm me down. In his hand was the charm I gave him. I was so glad he accepted it but I think now...

...I am in love with Levi.

* * *

><p><strong>Blahblahblahblah if you see a mistake blah blah blah point it out XD I'd like to thank one person tbh who noticed all my slip ups XD yaaaa my grammar sucks. It's like that ever since I left school, I just forgot about everything XD So yeah, I really do appreciate it actually when people point out my mistakes owo<strong>


	7. I'll love you forever

**Sorry I was ill yesterday ;_; forgive meh plz Q.Q**

* * *

><p>Levi had held Eren's hand tightly as the two kissed out in the corridor. Eren liked that. It was as if Levi could read his thoughts and see that he wanted him to hold his hand. He was almost purring like a cat. That was how much he loved it. Levi slowly pulled him away and took him to the bedroom. This time, he was sure to make love to Eren exactly how Eren wanted. No bondage. No anything that Eren didn't want; he wanted to make it all about Eren. "Eren, what would you like me to do too you tonight? I won't do anything you don't want to do." He whispered. Eren's finger went to his lip, almost in deep thought. "I-I want you t-to m-make..." He blushed, gulping down all his nerves. "Make love too me and hold my hand." He said with the cutest expression on his face. Levi nodded his head. If that was what Eren wanted, then he'd do that to Eren. He slowly moved his head to Erens and their lips soon met.<p>

XxXxXx

Levi's soft lips put me at ease. I was still a little embarrassed by this but I was also happy. I wanted to make love like this for ages. Levi bought his arms around me and very slowly pushed me onto my back. His tongue begged for entrance which I allowed. Our tongues danced with each others for what seemed like hours but it was only a mere few minutes. His hands very slowly began to strip me of my clothes leaving me topless. I wasn't scared. I was ready and more than eager to carry on. His lips traced my frame, leaving a few hickeys on my chest to re-claim me again. I loved him, I loved this man a lot. I could tell he was trying his best to be gentle with me and it was working. His hands weren't gripping me like they usually were. They were placed gently in my hands as his lips worked their way up and down my chest. His mouth and tongue then engulfed my nipples, leaving thick trails of saliva behind. My throat began to vibrate and I made a few noises of pleasure to show Levi that what he was doing was making me react the way he wanted me to react. He released my hand so his left hand could go down to my crotch area. He began to rub me off through the fabric of my pants. This felt good. I could immediately feel myself begin to harden under his touch. His lips met with mine again. He was eager to kiss me today. Maybe it was because he could tell by my eyes that I was in love with him. Who knows? I was just happy that I belonged to him after so long and properly this time. Nothing else mattered in that moment. I jolted up when something warm touched my hardened member. He was rubbing it almost agonizingly slow. Drool ran down the corner of my mouth and I raised my arms up. His eyes widened at me. "You look so cute Eren." Levi whispered into my ear. But I wasn't trying to get complimented. I was eager and desperately waiting for him too enter me. My body was ready now.

"S-Skip the foreplay! C-Come ahh...i-inside." I said. A small smirk formed on Levi's lips and he unzipped his pants. His erection was then free and he stripped me completely. "Take a deep breath, I'm coming in now." He told me and I did so. He then slowly pushed into me. It was always painful to begin with but not today. He was being gentle with me and it actually felt good to have him inside of me. My mouth began to drool uncontrollably and my moans became more frequent and became louder. He linked hands with me once more and kissed my lips. His member began to be pumped in and out of my body, desperately trying to find my G-spot. And then...

"HAH NGH L...e...vi H-Hit there!" I begged him. He simply nodded, hitting his member against that one spot over and over. My thighs shook and my body was sent into a paradise of bliss and ecstasy. The moment he heard me screaming his name, he drove deeper and deeper into the dreams of never ending lust and desire. If it went on, I'd lose my senses and fall into the trap laid out of ecstasy and lust. I ripped his shirt open and it was my turn to claim him. I left hickeys on his skin so nobody else could have him. He let out a shuddered gasp, drilling deeper yet into me. "Eren...always know...that I will love you forever more." Did I hear that right? Did he say he loved me? My mouth opened into a smile and I hugged him tightly, nails draping down his back and leaving marks. He said he loved me! "I love you Levi! I really do!" He repeated into his ear over and over again. The two of us were happy to be wrapped in each others arms.

He hit against my spot a few more times before I felt my incoming release. I yelled out in bliss, spilling my juices onto his chest. He soon came as well, spilling inside of me with a low groan. He then held me in his arms a for a few moments. We needed to get back to the party but it I didn't want to go. I just wanted to sleep with this man and to dream about him.

xXxXx

"Where's Levi and Eren?" Erwin grumbled under his breath. Armin also grumbled.  
>"Why do you care?" he said, wide eyed and a little bit betrayed by that. He lied Erwin a lot ever since working at the castle but also, he knew it was him who hurt Eren. It was like a psycho love he had for him. He wanted to kill Erwin for what he did to Eren, put his head on a spike, rip his spine from his body and watch him bleed to death but he also wanted to kiss his lips and remain by his side. That was the kind of love he had for him. Erwin was too much of an idiot to notice it in the younger though. He simply shrugged his large shoulders, dancing around with Armin a few more times. "You look nice." He admitted with embarrassment. Armin smiled delightfully.<br>"Thanks. Did you knock Eren over the head that time?" Armin suddenly asked out of the blue with a huge smile on his face. He wasn't going to let Erwin escape that question no matter what. Erwin began to sweat. _'How did this little kid find out?!'_ He thought, trying to find a few excuses to tell the younger. "And what of it?"  
>"Well, I can personally kill you." Armin said wickedly.<br>"Oh?" Erwin raised his eye brow.  
>"But I'll keep quiet if you go out with me." Armin blackmailed him. He was a devil inside and Erwin knew that. He rolled his eyes but laughed.<br>"You have a deal Armin."

* * *

><p><strong>Again as I say, please keep an eye out for grammar and spelling mistakes XD<strong>


	8. A steamy room

A few months had passed since Armin and Erwin had made their little secret deal. Everytime Erwin was seen close to Eren, Armin would immediately make him pay for it. It was almost like a masochist x sadist relationship. Armin would inflict pain on Erwin who enjoyed it in return. The 'perfect' couple. But it kept him away from Eren. Levi as well had changed. He didn't kill anymore. Whenever he lost his temper, Eren was always there to calm him down so there was no need to kill people. But yet, he still hadn't found out who was trying to kill Eren that one time. But he wasn't about to give up. He wanted to make Eren live in a safe kingdom, free from anything that would possibly harm him.

XxXxXxX

"Hey Eren, come over to the bathtub." Levi held his hand out towards me in the royal bathroom. The tub was steaming and had covered all the windows in the room. And Levi had a small smile on his face. I was too embarrassed to say another word so I simply nodded. I discarded my clothes slowly and Levi helped me get in. Once I was in, my head relaxed onto the mans chest behind me and I almost let out a satisfed sigh as the water was warm. Levi put his arms around my waist and held me close, his nose nuzzled into the back of my neck. I simply shook off the lewd thoughts that went through my head. He then tried to bury his face into me and his hot breath was beating against my skin. His soft hands ran up and down my body, almost searching for 'it' as his body pushed against mine. The wetness of the water meant that he was stuck too me, unable to move. "Why so shy?" Levi whispered into my ear, a voice of lust and desperation. "The point was to h-have a relaxing bath b-but L-Levi keeps touching me." I teased, giggling afterwards. Levi nipped my neck as a warning to shut my mouth. We were only joking with one another. As the heat rose up, I held my breath, trying not to breathe the steam in because I knew I'd end up feeling dizzy. I felt as if this whole situation was a little bit awkward. But almost romantic. Having a nice warm bath with your lover. That was something I loved. And now Levi was a caring man, we had nights where we wouldn't have sex at all and just spend the night cuddling each other. I could feel Levi's hands moving up and down my body again. He gropes my ass at one point, rubbing his left hand against it before going back to his teasing. My voice was quiet but a slight moan did arise. He knew that I liked it so his left hand began to rub against it again all the while muffled sounds escaped.

"Eren, you're pretty sensitive today." Levi whispered, licking my ear lobe at the same time. I bit my lip, trying to quieten myself down, even for a few minutes. I was sure Levi got pleasure out of embarrassing me to the extreme. I dislike the way he teased me and kept me waiting like this. I ended up growing impatient. I grabbed Levi's member gently. He let out a surprised sound and a small, playful smirk came across my mouth. That should had gotten the message across. I was impatient. I moved my hand along his member, hardening his length for him. He cleansed up and his hand gripped my shoulder, almost using it as support. He rested on me, putting his head onto my shoulder. "Aren't you playful tonight, Eren?" I stuck my finger up at him, blushing a little bit.  
>"Shut up."<br>"I was trying to be nice, but I'll lose control if you carry on doing that..." I nodded my head eagerly.  
>"That's my intention." I heard Levi chuckle.<br>"It's no fun when you invite me..." I whacked his chest a few times.  
>"urgh urgh urgh don't keep me waiting Levi!" I was literally whining like a puppy.<br>"Hahaha but it's fun this way..." Levi said in his defence. I simply rolled my eyes.  
>"You know-"<br>"I don't wanna push you that's all." Levi had cut me off mid-sentence. That was considerate of him though. "I want to belong to you forever, Eren." Damn, those sweet words always hit me. He knew how to make me happy though and I loved that about Levi. "It has to feel good as well for the both of us, do you understand Eren?" I nodded slowly, my face red.  
>"Yeah, yeah I do!" Levi nodded, laughing a little. He pinned my arms down to the edge of the bath as he began to suck on my neck. I listened to what he had too say to me, a smile on my face the whole time.<p>

I made a small sound and Levi had lifted my hips up from the bottom of the tub. The water dripped into the bath, making a few splashing sounds. I was then on my all fours, my rear sticking out for Levi. My body was sweating hard and my face was definitely flushed. I readied myself as something thin touched my hole. "Ah..." Levi prodded at my hole with his fingers. They sank in and stretched me wide from the inside. "H-Hah...L-Levi..." His fingers squirmed and moved around on the inside, water trickling down my body. They then began to push against the walls of the inside of me. If this continued, I'd be in ecstasy in no time. My body began to rock against Levi's fingers, almost begging him to fill me up deeper.

"Does it hurt?" He asked in a rich voice. I shook my head.  
>"N-No..." I said breathlessly. My body almost swallowed up his fingers. I could feel that he was using a little force to pull them from me. I whimpered in a little dissagreement but something bigger and harder replaced his fingers. He held up my hips to get better access and I gripped the edge of the tub. He opened my hole up a little as his cock slowly slid inside. I buried my face into the bath side, trying to muffle my voice. "Unf...ah..." My voice was a little pained at first but I tried to keep quiet. He was slow to begin but then Levi began to use more force. It only meant that my voice leaked out into the air and echoed around for Levi. "A-Are you hurting?" Levi asked me again, a little breathless. I shook my head, unable to speak at all. Levi then slowly pulled out and rammed back in, pushing deeper inside of me. "Ha...ah!" Drool began to drip down the corner of my mouth. He reached all the way inside and allowed time for me too adjust to his length. He kissed my nape again, leaving a hickey right where he was kissing to claim me again. My hips began to sway, almost like the two of us were dancing some lovers dance. "Ungh...ah...ha!" Levi pulled out again and then pushed back into me, trying to reach as far as possible. I was almost in a land of dreams. It felt so good. I pushed my lips together, trying to hold back my voice as much as I could. I didn't want to hear it in the bathroom. However, Levi pushed pretty hard against my sweet spot. And I let out a huge yell. Levi had also gripped my member. He began to stroke it slowly and my voice completely came out. "BAH! HAH...AH!"<br>"What have I told you about holding back your voice, Eren?" Levi scolded me.  
>"S-Sorry..." I said, my voice strained. Levi knew my weaknesses and it annoyed me. He called my name and all I could do was moan in bliss, knowing that Levi liked my voice; even if I didn't. He began to play with my cock again, his body pushing back into the place it belonged. My head began to feel dizzy again because of the steamed room. Levi's hot groans went through my ears, only arousing me more. His breath became hotter and I could feel that he too became harder. He tenderly began to lick at my ear lobe again like a playful cat.<p>

"Ugh...ah!" I was trembling hard because of the sweet pleasure. Water trickled down our bodies which meant the situation was hotter. "Haah..ha..fwah!" My voice was echoing now that I didn't hold it back. I felt my release coming soon. "G-Go...nna...c-cum..." He tried to warn. "H...AAH...FWA...AHHH!" My voice broke as my seed leaked out into the bath water. Levi released with me as well, a low groan coming, pressed into my ears. He slowly pulled out me, leaning against the side of the baths and the two of us caught our breaths. Levi pulled me into a warm hug and mumbled something into my ear. My eyes opened wide. What? Did he? R-Really? "...repeat it..." I asked him. Levi nodded his head.

"Marry me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter finale coming next XD Yeah...again, I really appreciate people checking my grammarspelling mistakes so I'd like to thank you for all of your help ^^ I can guarantee that skipped from present to past tense but I changed as much as I could find owo Thank you again *waves***


	9. The rose that no longer had thorns

**And the final chapter is here. I apologise for the wait. This is mainly a fluff chapter owo **

* * *

><p>I've always wanted to run away like Cinderella did and have a handsome prince chase after me with a glass slipper. Except, why run? I had no reason to run anywhere or escape from anything. I stood at the alter, hand in hand with Levi as the two of us made our vows to always look out for one another. Eyes were on our backs and soon, the crowds went wild when our lips touched. That sealed the deal. I was now his for all eternity. Levi was finally mine and didn't belong to anybody else except for me and I was his as well. People came to congradulate us on our marriage. Was he now my husband? King Levi. Did that mean I was also...a king? "My queen, will you like to take this dance?" Levi held his hand out for me. Queen? Hah! I burst into heaps of laughter and nodded my head, taking his hand as we danced our lovers dance through the crowds of people. Nobody was afraid of Levi. He had changed so much and it made me happy that I was the one who changed him. Me alone and that made me so overjoyed. Our dance as husbands with the melody playing was enough to put a smile on my face. But I knew not everybody was happy for us. Erwin had been scowling at me for a while and it was freaking me out.<p>

xXxXxXx

"What's the matter, Eren?" Levi asked. Eren looked behind Levi timidly. Erwin was definitely there but then he wasn't. He shook his head and kept smiling. He didn't want to ruin the night with his imagination or with anything. Everything was completely and utterly perfect and he loved it that way. "Nothing, just my imagination hahaha." He nervously laughed, spinning around in Levi's arms. He knew how to dance. Levi had taught him countless of times so he was almost a pro at it. He remembered when Levi first proposed too him.

_'Levi pulled me into a hug and mumbled something into my ear. My eyes opened wide. __What? Did he? "...repeat it..." I asked him. Levi nodded his head._

_"Marry me..." My eyes widened in disbelief as I almost tackled him into a hug. Those two word...all of my happiness is contained in a small box rather than a huge one. Levi was my everything and I nodded my head, kissing his lips lovingly as tears trickled down my eyes._  
><em>"Yes, 1000 times yes." I said too him.'<em>

Levi kissed his lips again. He seemed really needy for Eren's lips but Eren didn't mind. They were married after all and that meant the two could support each other whenever they needed. Hanji ran up to Eren, tackling him with a hug. Her face was flushed red which suggested she may had a little bit too much to drink. "Yay Eren mah boy! I'm happy you got marrrrried." She chimed. Levi peeled her off his husband.  
>"Four eyes..." He growled. She then swung her drunken arms around Levi.<br>"Say...you haven't seen Erwin or Armin right? I mean they were standing with me but now they're not." Hanji slurred out, nuzzling Levi's shoulder. "My cute teddy bear." Eren was giggling in an unmanly fashion, taking Hanji off Levi.  
>"I think you should go look for them Hanji before you get yourself kicked." Hanji nodded, skipping away and bumping into people. Marco and Jean then ran up to the newly weds. They were hand in hand and had huge grins on their faces. The two were last seen dancing but now Marco was literally bouncing up and down in excitement. "Eren, Eren, Eren, guess what? Me and Jean decided to marry as well! It was thanks to you guys." Eren and Marco had their moment almost as if they were two middle-aged-mothers. Jean sighed, patting Levi's shoulder.<br>"Congrats dude." He simply said, dragging his fiancé away from Eren.  
>xXxXxXx<p>

He was sure he couldn't be seen from the rooftops. Erwin had hold of a gun, pointing it at Eren's head. He was ready to shoot but a lot of things were stopping him. Emotions. People. And more importantly, the blonde haired boy standing behind him. "What did I tell you, Erwin dear?" He asked, sitting down next to him. "If you lay a finger on Eren, I will tell Levi and you'd be put to death...if you kill him now...what do you think will happen to you?" He spoke.  
>"Shut up and stop your stupid little mind games, Armin." He got the gun ready to shoot. But something stopped him. A small hand was placed onto his as Erwin looked, he saw that the blonde boy was actually crying. Not just crying but sobbing. He was distraught. "Y-You're still trying to kill Eren because you love L-Levi right?" He said. This was too much for Erwin. He made Armin cry. The cute little blonde. Sure, they had a sadist x Masochist relationship going on but he liked it like that. Not only that, they had times where they would go out together and just be together. But he longed for Levi but Levi was with Eren. He thought it would be easy to get Eren out of the picture and that Armin would toss him aside but Armin...really did love him. And that made his heart beat extremely fast. It almost felt as if it broke into two pieces when he cried.<p>

"A-Armin?" He asked. Armin slapped Erwin across the face and the male dropped his gun. He looked stunned.  
>"You...you traitor! I mean, all this time, I thought you loved me! You're worse than me at mind games Erwin!" He covered his eyes, crying into them. Erwin bit his lips. He was the only one to blame for this. He was the one who lead Armin on and heck, they were even dating (even if it was by blackmail.) And hell, he couldn't pull the trigger on Eren because by the end of the day...<p>

...Eren wasn't doing anything wrong.

And the love he felt for Levi was still there but it was over-ruled by a love for somebody else. A love he had for Armin. And that made him think a lot. He took Armin's hand and kissed it.  
>"It's not like that." He said. "I don't love Levi as much as I love you." He finally admitted. Armin shook his head.<br>"I don't want any competition! I want you to look at me and only me, Erwin!" Erwin nodded, leaning down and kissing the boys lips. How could he ever let Armin go? This boy was so cute. He pulled him into a warm embrace and remained where he was, squeezing the male tightly. Armin was his. And his alone. "Armin...I love you..." He said, kissing his forehead. Armin smiled gently, digging his face into Erwin's chest. Oh, how he thought he'd die of happiness.

XxXxXx

Eren hugged Levi under the covers. The two were worn out from passionate sex they had and now, Eren was just enjoying being in Levi's arms. Levi's gentle hands went through Eren's hair, almost calming him down. He didn't know how Eren came to love him so much and how he came to love him. He saw Eren as nothing but a sex toy when he first met him and heck, he even raped him but after a turn of events, he began to fall in love and began to feel guilty when he laid his hand on Eren when Eren didn't want him to. And also, Eren began to fall for him. He found that his selfish deeds began to vanish and he began to become a nicer person. And that was all Eren's doing. He changed because Eren loved him.

"Levi, I love you..." Eren's tired voice croaked. Levi cracked a true smile to his love, kissing his cheek. He loved Eren a lot as well and would do anything. Sure, he never found the culprit but they never attacked again so he had nothing to worry about. If they hurt Eren again however, he would do his own investigation. He had no idea Eren came so close to death but was saved by Armin. He ruffled Eren's hair again, a satisfied sigh coming from him. "You ready to spend eternity with me?" He asked. Eren nodded his head.  
>"Forever and ever with you Levi!" Eren was smiling like a baby who'd been given sweets. He rested his head on Levi's chest.<p>

_'Looks like I plucked your thorns, Levi.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this story until this point. It has been fun writing it XD Again, if you see any mistakes, point them out for me ^^ I am thankful you read it until the end. *waves* <strong>


End file.
